


Casey VS Family

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays [7]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mother's Day, and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck and Casey go out to celebrate Casey's birthday and things get heated.





	Casey VS Family

“Chuck we should probably stop”  
“It's your birthday, you can have all the shots and tacos you want”  
“We work tomorrow”  
“One more drink and we can go”   
“Fine, gonna hit the head, order us one more”  
Chuck ordered them both a margarita and asked the waiter to make it extra frilly.  
“Why is there a girly drink with an umbrella and a rainbow of fruit around the edge sitting in front of my plate”  
“Happy Birthday John”  
“I hate you”  
“You won't be saying that after you try it”  
Three More 'girly' drinks later they stumbled out to the parking lot where Devon was waiting to give them a ride home.

“Okay kids, be careful, I have to head into work but call if you need anything, Ellie will be home in a few hours”  
“Thanks, Awesome”  
“Who are you calling kid?” Casey growled  
“Let it go” Chuck grabbed Casey’s arm, to pull him away but also to hold himself up from falling on his face.  
“Why are you touching me?”  
“I just wanted to feel these big strong muscles of yours” Chuck joked squeezing Casey’s bicep  
Casey growled pushing Chuck up against the brick wall outside casa awesome pressing their lips together.  
If Chuck was sober he would probably freak out more than he currently was, he gripped the front of Casey’s shirt as he opened his mouth to Casey’s kiss. Chuck wasn’t sure how long they were kissing but they were brought back to reality when their neighbor cleared her throat as she walked by with her dog.  
“What the hell was that,” Chuck asked breathlessly.  
“Shut up” Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm, pulling him into his apartment  
“Are we going to have sex?”  
“Ever heard of birthday sex?” He cupped the front of Chuck’s pants.  
“Sure what the hell” Chuck followed Casey’s lead and started stripping off his clothes.   
Chuck didn’t know if he should let Casey know he has never slept with a man or even thought about sleeping with one, but he was drunk and horny and just needed a release that didn't involve him alone with his hand.

“Want me to prep you or do it yourself?”  
Chuck had no idea what Casey was talking about “You can do it”  
“Then spread em”  
“So romantic” Chuck laid down on the bed spreading his legs a little, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
“There is zero romance in a drunk fuck” Casey grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand before settling on his knees between Chuck’s legs.  
Chuck jumped when Casey’s slicked up finger ran over his hole. “Sorry it’s just cold” he lied.   
‘Try not to panic, oh my god what is happening what am I doing’ Chuck thought as he closed his eyes relaxing into Casey’s touch.  
“Why do you have lube, were you planning this?”  
“No numbnuts”  
“I don’t have any, so I was just wondering”  
"What do you jack off with?"  
"My hand" Chuck raised an eyebrow.  
Casey leaned down to kiss him to stop him from talking anymore as he continued to slowly work his finger into him. It took way longer than either of them wanted but once Casey could easily slide three of his fingers in and out of Chuck he massaged some lube onto his shaft “Put your legs up on my shoulders” Chuck did so.  
Casey lined himself up pushing in slowly at first but he was so close to coming he didn’t want to wait any longer so he shoved in.  
Chuck yelled out  
“Fuck are you okay” he growled.   
“Yeah” Chuck took a deep breath “I wasn't expecting it to feel so good” he only slightly lied, he was more surprised at the burning but then Casey hit something and he forgot everything. “Keep going Casey, please”  
Casey kept a slow pace for a few thrusts but the noises Chuck were making were driving him crazy and he couldn't hold back anymore. He went as hard and as fast as he could until Chuck covered his chest in come, the sight of Chuck coming untouched and his ass clenching around Casey’s cock was too much. He moved Chuck’s legs collapsing on top of him, arms braced on either side of his head kissing him sloppily as he filled him with his release.  
Casey rolled over onto his back next to Chuck. "It's not my birthday"  
"What?"  
"My birthday was in February"  
"Why did you lie to me?"  
"I got some really bad news and needed a distraction"  
"You could have just told me"  
"Then you would have wanted to talk about it"  
"You're not wrong"  
“Go home, take a shower, drink at least two glasses of water and take some aspirin”  
“You’re kicking me out?”  
“This never happened”  
“Sure” As much as Chuck really wanted to do that again he knew it was for the best, he used Casey’s discarded boxers to clean off his stomach before he got dressed. “See you tomorrow”  
“Good luck sitting behind your desk all day” he smirked  
“Why?”  
Casey smacked his ass as he walked out of the bedroom.  
“Ohhhhh”

 

Casey leaned against the Nerd Herd desk “Need a pillow to sit on?”  
“I thought we were not talking about it?”  
“Coming over after work?”  
“I thought”  
“Stop overthinking and answer the question”  
“What question? What are we talking about? Is it where to go to lunch because I’m thinking pizza”  
“Grimes” Casey growled “Private conversation”  
“It’s okay Casey, sorry buddy I have a call, I’m gonna grab something on the way”  
“What about you big guy? Wanna go get lunch?”  
“Not a chance in hell”   
“Guess I’ll go see what Jeff and Lester are up to”  
Casey waited till Morgan walked away “You don’t have a repair”  
“Weird, guess my lunch break is free and I can do whatever I want” he winked at Casey  
“I like the way you think”

 

“Hurry up Bartowski or I will rip all the buttons off that shirt”  
“You’re impatient”  
“Just pull it over your head, we don’t have all day”  
Chuck huffed pulling his shirt over his head but he forgot about his tie and about strangled himself.  
Casey rolled his eyes. “Put your arms down idiot”  
As Chuck put his arms down Casey took off his tie then helped him pull his shirt off.  
“Turn around” when Chuck turned around Casey took both of Chuck’s hands holding them together while he wrapped the tie around his wrists.  
“What the hell are you doing Casey?”  
“Do you trust me?” Casey tugged on the tie.  
“Obviously, I mean I have to its part of the job”  
Casey walked around to face Chuck so he could take off his pants.“If you seriously want me to untie you at any time, just say pineapple”  
“Okay, why not” Chuck didn’t care, he just wanted Casey inside of him.  
Chuck admired Casey’s body as he watched him walk over to his bedside table and grab the bottle of lube left there from the night before.  
“Lay down on the bed”  
Chuck did his best to lay down and not hurt himself, he was kind of shocked he managed so well. His arms kind of hurt and he was slightly uncomfortable but he was curious to see what Casey had in mind. Casey settled in between Chuck’s legs, he circled his slicked up finger around Chuck’s hole as he sucked a nice bruise into Chuck’s hip.  
“I need to tell you something” Chuck pushed down on Casey’s finger  
“Can it wait?” Casey added another finger  
“I like this, I’ve never, not even my own fingers, well until today in the shower and I really like it” he moaned as Casey’s finger brushed over his prostate. “Do you like it?”  
“I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn't” he added another finger  
“What about the other way around?”  
“Not gonna happen Bartowski” He licked up the pre-come from Chuck’s tip, hoping to distract him so he would stop talking.  
“Oh god John, more, please more”   
“Roll over” Casey growled.   
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips helping him turn over since his hands were still tied, he lifted his hips “Up on your knees”  
“is the tie really necessary?”  
“Yup,” Casey gripped Chuck’s bound wrists as he pushed into him, keeping up a fast pace.  
“Casey please touch me, or let me touch myself”  
“You’ll be fine”  
“You suck”  
“Maybe next time” Chuck just knew Casey was smirking.  
Casey thrust into him harder until he was close to coming. He kept a hold of the tie with one hand and reached around to jack him off with his other. “Come for me Chuck” He growled.  
“So good” Chuck moaned “Please, harder”   
Casey matched his thrusts with the speed of his hand on Chuck’s cock, after less than a minute Chuck was coming all over Casey’s hand with a loud moan.  
After a few hard thrusts, Casey pulled out moving the hand from Chuck's tie to stroke himself coming all over Chuck’s hands and tie. “Now is a good time to learn how to get yourself free” Casey laughed as he headed towards the bathroom.  
“Are you serious? Casey?” Chuck tried pulling his hands apart “Casey, you’re an asshole, come back here and help me. Also, you know this is my only work tie and I have to go back to work” Chuck almost fell off the bed trying to frantically untie his hands. “I hate you” he yelled.  
Chuck just laid there watching Casey as he got dressed in his Buy More uniform. “Did you specifically ask for one size smaller to show off your muscles or is that the biggest size they have”  
“You should be focused on getting out of the tie, not my uniform”  
“At this point, the fabric is probably glued together with your come” Chuck scowled.  
“You should have been able to get out of that” Casey walked over hooking his finger into the tie easily pulling it off. “See you at work”  
“I’m going to pay you back for this”  
“Good luck”

 

For the last month when there were no missions Chuck would go home with Casey after work, or during their lunch breaks, sometimes there were even a few blow jobs in the supply closet of the Buy More. The sex was hot and sweaty almost always in the same position of Chuck on his hands and knees with Casey slamming into him from behind, and never any kissing. Sometimes Chuck would be pressed up against a wall with Casey behind him, but never face to face. Then after Casey would tell Chuck to leave, they never talked during and never talked about it. But at least now Chuck knew how to get his wrists free from his tie.

Chuck was having a bad day, it seemed like all the customers were in a bad mood and asking the stupidest questions, and Jeff and Lester were being extra creepy then Big Mike pulled him in the office to lecture him about something, he wasn't paying attention, and Morgan spilled his grape soda all over Chuck’s pants during lunch so he spent half the day smelling like fake grapes.  
He just wanted to go to Casey’s and forget everything for a little bit. Casey had to the day off from the Buy More so when Chuck got home he went straight over there.  
“Casey are you here? I saw the Vic outside” He loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt as he headed up the stairs. “Are you taking a nap? You never nap, are you okay” When he went to grab the door handle the bedroom door opened.  
“What are you doing here Chuck?”  
“I had a shitty day, I was hoping to” his brain stopped working when he saw the naked girl climb out of Casey’s bed.  
“Hey, Adam are you ready for another round?” She looked at Chuck “Oh is he going to join us? Fun!”   
Chuck nearly fell down the stairs trying to get out of there as fast as he could, he climbed in through his window slamming and locking it, his entire body was shaking. “What the hell?”  
He made sure the front door was locked grabbed a bottle of wine and his tub of cheese balls, he sat them on the edge of the bathtub. He turned on the water before going back into the dining room to take a chair, he locked the door and shoved the chair up under the handle just in case.  
Chuck was so lost, he had no idea what he was feeling, Casey was barely even his friend, they just had sex so they both could relive the stress of being a spy and living a secret life, or so he thought, Casey is single, he is single, why did it hurt so bad to see Casey with someone else. Oh my god did he have feelings for Casey, he didn't even know he was into guys, he had never even thought about it until he slept with Casey the first time and even then he was still kind of confused.   
He turned on a sappy playlist he found on Spotify and sat his phone on the sink before sliding into the warm bubbly water. Most of the wine and half the cheese balls were gone, he already drained and refilled the tube twice, when there was a knock at the door. “Go away”  
“What are you doing? You have been in there over an hour”  
“It’s creepy that you time my bathroom time” he drank the last of the wine  
“You know I can pick a lock”  
“Go away, even if there is a mission, I’m too drunk to flash so go on without me”  
“You’re acting like a heartbroken teenage girl”  
“I had a shitty day, leave me alone”  
There was another knock at the door.  
“Go away asswipe” Chuck yelled  
“Chuck, what did you just call me? Why is there a chair missing from the kitchen table?”  
Chuck climbed out of the tub drying himself off before putting on his PJs and turning off his music.   
“Sorry El thought it was someone else, I’ll buy you some new bath bombs and a bottle of wine” He grabbed the chair, empty bottle and the tub of cheese balls.  
“Who else would be in our apartment?”  
“Can we talk later, I’m super wine drunk and my stomach hurts from the cheese balls and wine mixing, I just want to lay down”  
“Take some aspirin and drink some water before you lay down, just promise me you are okay and I don’t have to worry about someone breaking into our house”  
“It’s fine sis”

 

Chuck laid in bed looking at how wrinkly the skin on his hands were from being in the tub for so long, out of drunk curiosity he slid his hand into the hole in the front of his pajama pants running his pruney fingers over his shaft he laughed at the weird sensation, his dick trying to get hard but nothing was happening. “Of course” he huffed.  
“A little wine drunk there?”  
Chuck screamed, it was definitely a manly yell, “I hate you” he glared at Casey.  
“What is going on?” Ellie ran into the room “Oh hello John”  
“Sorry Ellie, I forgot I invited Casey over, he scared me. Too much wine”  
“Why can’t any of your friends use the front door” she rolled her eyes as she walked away.  
“I locked that”  
“And I unlocked it to get out when Ellie came home”  
“Now use it to leave”  
“You need to eat real food or you’re going to be sick tomorrow”  
“Don’t care”  
“Come over, let me cook you dinner”  
“Go cook for the naked lady in your bed, Adam” Chuck couldn't help but laugh.  
“You are being so dramatic”  
“Please leave before I drunkenly say something stupid and you only hang out with me for work and sex, and well neither is happening now”  
He ran his hand over his face. “It was just sex Bartowski”  
“I know” he may have said that way too loud, oh no was he starting to tear up, why was he an angry cryer, why did he drink so much wine. “Just two straight guys playing with each other’s dicks, nothing else, not even friendship”  
“Straight?” Casey laughed. “No truly straight guy has sex with another man”  
He huffed stumbling out of bed, “I really want you to leave” He pushed on Casey’s chest, knowing it would do nothing but hoping it would make him feel a little better.   
“I thought I was straight until YOU asked me to have sex with you and I was horny and drunk and it happened and I liked it okay. It was just sex, nothing else, no talking, no kissing even though you are an amazing kisser, no looking at each other, no friendship, no fun, no foreplay, just you fucking me until we both come then we act like it never happened"  
“Don’t blame me”  
“I’m not, I’m mad that I’m stupid enough to get feelings, I’m mad that I got upset seeing a single guy sleeping with someone else, and that someone else being a hot woman. I’m mad that you are so fucking sexy and I'm pretty sure I'm gay, because all I can think about is you inside of me and how much I love feeling so full"  
“I do consider you a friend, and what happened between us, it was”   
Chuck cut him off “Let me guess, It was a mistake? I know OKAY”  
Chuck ran into the bathroom, he didn't know where else to go, he couldn't stop crying, he is blaming the wine. He couldn't look at Casey any more, he just needed to get away.  
“I wasn't done talking Bartowski?”  
“Please just leave me alone, you already tell me enough how manly I should be when I show any emotion, so I’d rather you not see me cry”  
Casey sat down with his back against the door. “I got some shitty news today, and I thought that if I had sex with someone else, a woman, that I could convince myself that what was happening between us was just sex and escape from life a bit"  
“It was just sex” Chuck’s voice was closer to the door now  
“I don’t even know her name, the sex was horrible”  
“Yet you let her sleep in your bed, I get kicked out”  
“Technically you showed up like five minutes after it was over, so there was no sleeping”  
“Did you kiss her?” Chuck’s voice cracked as he held back his tears.  
“Don’t ask questions you don't actually want the answers to”  
“You never kissed me, I really wanted you too”  
“I'm sorry Chuck, I don't know what else to say”  
“So I shouldn't as if you used a condom?”  
“I’m not stupid, of course, I did”  
“You didn’t with me”  
“We were both drunk and stupid, but then we got tested, I’ll get tested again if you want”  
“I don't plan on sleeping with you again”  
“That’s your choice”  
“I need time to figure out how I feel, I’m confused and hurt”  
“I didn't come if that makes you feel better”  
“A little bit” Chuck wiped his wet cheeks off with shirt “earlier you said you were trying to convince yourself that it was just sex, what exactly does that mean”  
“It means I wanted it to be more, that’s why we never kissed, and why the positions were usually us never looking at each other, why I never let you stay because I didn't want to get feelings for you”  
“Oh”  
“Chuck you make me a different person, and I’m confused, I didn't mean to hurt you”  
“I’m confused too”  
“You should get to bed, let me help”  
“I said I don't know”  
“Not for sex moron, this floor is hard and you need to sleep”   
Chuck slowly opened the door to make sure Casey still wasn't sitting against it “Can you stay?”  
“I have stuff to do, but I’ll be back”  
“Can I hug you? I know you don’t do hugs but I just really need one”  
“My dick has been in your ass, I think one hug is okay” he smirked. “Just don't tell anyone”  
“About the hug or your dick?”  
“Shut up”  
Chuck buried his face in Casey’s neck inhaling the comforting scent of cigars, guns and a hint of apple. “If you want to talk about the bad news"  
"No" Casey growled.

A few hours later Chuck was woken up to movement in his bed. “What’s going on” he blinked a few times trying to wake up.  
“I need a place to sleep, I also made you some dinner, chicken noodle soup”  
“Why do you need a place to sleep, you live across the courtyard” Then Chuck processed what he had said, “Wait, you made it or you bought it?”  
“I made it from scratch”   
“I don’t wanna move, but I will for that. I didn’t know you could cook” Chuck sat up with his back against the headboard.   
Casey opened up the container and handed Chuck a spoon.  
“Oh my god this smells amazing”  
“My mom used to make it every time one of us kids were having a bad day, I usually make the broth too but I didn't have time”  
“You have never talked about your family before” Chuck took a bite of the soup “Holy shit this is the best soup I’ve ever had”  
“I have two sisters, I'm in the middle”   
“That explains your sensitive side”  
“I don’t have one”   
“you sit on a throne of lies”  
“Shut up”  
“Can you tell me their names?”  
“Melissa is the oldest, then there is Shannon. My mom’s name is Evelyn”  
“Thank you for sharing that with me, can I ask another question?”  
“Even if I say no you will still ask”  
“Do you get to see them at all?”  
“We talk on the phone a lot, the last time I saw them was about five years ago though when Shannon got married, she lives in New York. Melissa lives in Florida with our mom”  
“What about your dad?”  
“That we are not talking about”  
"Is that what the bad news was about?"  
"No, maybe one day I'll need someone to talk to about it, but right now is not that day"  
They sat and talked for a few hours, Casey telling him more stuff than he has ever told anyone while Chuck tried to think of anything he could to keep Casey talking.  
“Wait, why do you need a place to stay?”  
“I took my mattress to the shooting range”  
Chuck laughed. “Thank you for tonight Casey”  
“Get some sleep, we have work in five hours”  
Chuck groaned lacing his fingers through Casey’s, to his surprise, Casey didn't pull away.

 

It had been almost three weeks since Chuck walked in on Casey with the mystery girl in his bed. They decided to start over, but keep things slow, no sex of any kind until Chuck decides he is ready. They have lunch together a few days a week at work, and almost every night they have dinner together, mostly Casey cooks, sometimes they order in, Chuck cooked once, but they agreed that would never happen again. Chuck convinced Casey once to go to the movies, which is the first and only time they broke their rules when Casey got bored and sucked him off in the theater.

 

Chuck has a repair at a really fancy hotel, the repair was in a suit on the top floor. He made his way up, wondering what could possibly be going on, last time he was sent to a hotel for a repair it was Carina trying to seduce him, fingers crossed it wasn't her again.  
He hesitated before knocking.  
“Seriously Casey if you wanted to have sex on our lunch break we could have gone to one of our apartments, no need for a fancy hotel”  
“Sex on lunch break sounds way better than fixing my laptop” A women appeared behind Casey  
“Is this a prank?” Chuck wanted to throw up “That’s fucked up Casey, make me come to a hotel to see you with a woman? You're such an asshole”  
“While I agree he can be an asshole, I’m his sister” she held out her hand “I’m Shannon”  
Chuck didn’t shake her hand “I’m going to go back to the elevator and when I come back can we act like the last few minutes didn’t happen?”  
“Bartowski get your ass in here and fix her computer so we can eat lunch”  
“I'm so sorry” Chuck followed them into the hotel room. “You guys don't look alike at all”  
“Different dads” Casey growled  
“I'm here for work and they sent some files over for me to look at and my laptop is not wanting to load them”  
“I'll take a look at it”  
“And I'll order some food”  
Chuck sat down at the table where the laptop was sitting “Just please order me something that isn't a salad”  
“Salads are good for you”  
“the amount of salad I've had since we started seeing each other is more than I've had in my entire life”  
“what's your point Bartowski?”  
“Just get him a steak John, the poor boy is wasting away”  
“I like her” Chuck smiled at Casey “But there is nothing wrong with the computer and the files open just fine”  
“Oh you sneaky little shit” Casey growled  
“I didn't do anything”  
“Not you Bartowski the other one, you lied to meet him didn't you?”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about” and wow her smirk was just like Casey's  
“We are going out for lunch, bye Shannon”  
“Sorry John, I knew if I just asked to meet the boy who has been making you so happy you would say no”  
“You’re right”  
“Casey it’s fine, we can have lunch with her, also I really want a steak now”  
“I’m paying” she smiled.  
“Then we are getting dessert” Casey glared at her.  
“But you never get dessert, Shannon can you just stay and have every meal with us?”  
“Should I leave you two alone?” Casey rolled his eyes  
“Sure, he is cute” she teased  
The lunch went well, and Casey only plotted his own death five times before it ended.

 

They were in the Vic on the way home from work  
“You really thought I was cheating on you?”  
“No, kinda, a little bit”  
“Maybe you should just go back to your place tonight”  
“Wait, no, it’s date night”  
“I’ve apologized a million times, and I’ve been trying to prove to you how much you mean to me and you still think I’m going to cheat on you when I technically wasn't even with you when I fucked someone else. I’m tired of feeling like I’ll never be good enough for you”  
“Casey that’s not”  
“Get the fuck out of my car”  
“John no”  
“Get out Chuck”  
“Are you upset because we haven't had sex since we officially started dating?”  
Casey growled.   
“I’m not getting out”  
“I’ll shoot you”  
“Then shoot me, or come inside with me and have dinner”  
“Bartowski”  
“Casey”  
“I hate you” he ran a hand over his face.  
“Wow, uh okay” Chuck got out of the car “I’m gonna call Beckman and tell her I need another handler, I think it’s for the best. Have a nice life John”  
Casey pulled into a parking spot then chased after Chuck. “Chuck stop”  
“Fuck off Casey”  
“You started this”  
“you just told me he hated me”  
“I didn't mean it like that. I've been dealing with shit and you accusing me of cheating when I did nothing wrong is pissing me off”  
"Then talk to me about it"  
"It's not of your business"  
"I'm your boyfriend, how is it none of my business"  
"Because I said so"  
“I guess I am an idiot for falling in love with you”  
“No, you’re an idiot for thinking I would ever cheat on you”  
“You’re an idiot for not telling me before I went to that hotel that she was your sister”  
“You’re an idiot for not realizing that I love you too and would never do anything to fuck that up”   
“You’re both idiots for fighting in the middle of the courtyard” Ellie was standing in her doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.  
“Sorry Ell”   
“Sorry Ellie”  
“Now go inside and don’t come out until you have figure whatever this is out and I wouldn’t normally say this because you are my baby brother, but for the love of god please just have angry sex already. You two are driving everyone nuts” she went back into her apartment slamming the door.  
“My sister just told us to have sex”  
“We should listen to her”  
“No way”  
“She will kill us both”  
“I can't get in the mood knowing she knows, and what even is angry sex”  
“Where I pin you up against the wall and fuck you until you can’t walk anymore” Casey growled into his ear.  
“Shouldn't we talk first? Figure out how both of us are feeling?”  
“Fuck, then talk, then fuck some more”  
“Fucking is what got us in this mess in the first place”  
“Your mouth is saying one thing, your dick is saying another”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm pulling him up the stairs. Once they were in Casey’s room they frantically kissed as they pulled each other’s clothes off   
“I’ve missed your naked body”  
“You could have had it whenever you wanted”  
“I didn’t want this to be just sex, I wanted more”  
“I gave you more”  
“I know and I’m sorry”   
“No more talking” Casey growled  
“Lay down”  
Casey laid on the bed waiting to see what Chuck had planned.   
Chuck grabbed the lube from the bedside table handing it to Casey before he straddled Casey’s thighs. “We are going to be kissing a lot because I like kissing you, and I want to see your face when we both come. Now get those fingers to work”  
Casey lubed up his fingers as Chuck laid down pressing their chests together. As Chuck promised there was a lot of kissing, and both their necks were covered in red marks by the time Chuck was nice and open.   
Chuck sat up lining his hole up with Casey’s leaking cock “wait”  
“You’re kidding right?”  
“Do you really love me?”  
“Yes Chuck"   
“I love you too” He sank down on Casey’s shaft  
“Fuck Bartowski” He growled.  
Chuck braced his hands on Casey’s chest to balance himself as he fucked him as hard and fast as he could until his legs were shaking. “I can’t,” he panted   
Casey grabbed the back of his neck pulling him down into a kiss, rolling them over so he was on top.  
Chuck wrapped his legs around Casey’s hips, Casey kept his thrust slow and lazy, more focused on kissing Chuck.   
“I’m gonna come” Chuck mumbled between kissed.   
“Then come for me Chuck” Casey’s growled reaching between them to wrap his hand around Chuck’s shaft stroking it in time with his thrusts until they both came.  
Casey rolled off of him “I want you to come to Florida with me”  
“When?”  
“In about a week for Mother’s Day, I’m surprising my mom with a visit”  
“Um yeah, I mean it’s weird talking about this while we are naked and covered in come, but yeah I’d like that”  
"I'll explain everything when we get there" he grabbed Chuck's hand kissing the back of it “How about a shower and you cook me dinner”  
“I’ll order us dinner and pay because you will break up with me if I cook”  
Casey laughed “How about we go out”  
“Are you asking me out on an actual date?”  
“Shut up and get your ass into the shower”

 

“I’m nervous”   
“You should be, she is a scary woman”  
“You’re not helping Casey”  
Casey laughed as he rang the doorbell, “Try not to embarrass me”  
The door open “Oh my god John” she wrapped her arms around her son.  
“Hello mother”  
“And who is this young man?”  
“Mom this is Chuck, Chuck this is my mom, Evelyn”  
“Oh he is so cute Johnny” she pulled Chuck into a hug.  
“Hi Evelyn, so nice to finally meet you”  
“Please call me mama”  
“Um okay” Chuck nervously looked at Casey.  
“Come in, I’ll start cooking something for dinner” They followed her into the house “What brings you two down here?”   
“Wanted to see you for Mother’s Day”  
“What about you Chuck? Don’t you want to be with your mom?”  
“She left when I was little, haven't seen her since”  
“Oh hun I am so sorry” She handed him a mug of coffee “Just like John’s father, some people just aren't meant to be parents”  
“Yeah, our dad left too, thankfully I have my sister, Ellie”  
“Want me to help you cook something?” Casey could see Chuck was uncomfortable “Or maybe we can take you out to dinner to celebrate”  
“There is this new place down on the beach that I’ve been wanting to try”  
“Is Melissa home?”  
“No, she moved in with her new boyfriend about a month ago, I’ll call her and tell her you are here while you two take your bags upstairs, and get settled in I'll call the restaurant to make reservations”

Chuck followed Casey up the stairs.  
“Sorry I made it weird talking about my parents”  
“You didn’t make it weird”  
“Does she know we are a couple?”  
“I’m sure Shannon called her the second we left the hotel and told her everything”  
“Not everything I hope"  
“Well if she thought we weren't she would have put us in different rooms”  
“There is no way we are having sex”  
“Says the guy who hasn't been able to keep his hands and mouth off of me for the last week”  
“Shut up, let’s get ready for dinner, I need to get the airplane cooties off of me, and no you can’t join me, I’m locking the door”  
“It’s funny you think a lock will stop me”  
“Go talk to your mom, I’ll be quick” 

A little over fifteen minutes later Chuck came downstairs wearing black dress pants and a navy blue button up long sleeve shirt. “Shower is all yours”  
"Holy shit"   
Chuck looked down at himself "Do I look okay?"  
“You look hot” Casey wrapped his arm around Chuck’s waist pulling him into a kiss   
Chuck blushed “Thank you”  
“You’re going to regret not letting me shower with you because now you are stuck alone with them”  
“Is it too late to run?”  
“Have fun” He kissed Chuck one more time before he headed up to get ready, Chuck took a deep breath before he walked into the living room to see Casey’s mom and older sister.  
“Hey Chuck, I’m Melissa”  
“Hello” He held out his hand but she pulled him into a hug instead.   
“We are huggers”  
“Casey clearly didn't get that gene”  
“You call him Casey?”  
“Um yeah, we all do back home, he calls us all by our last names too. and he absolutely hates hugs” Chuck sat down in one of the chairs across from them.  
“Must be a military thing, so tell me everything”  
“Mel leave him alone”  
“I took him out for what I thought was his birthday but he lied to get a free dinner and well we kinda got together then”  
“He lied about his birthday?"  
"Yeah, he eventually told me, after I paid for dinner"  
"So how long have you known him?"  
“A little over three years”  
“How did you meet?”  
“We work at the Buy More together”  
“Do you know about his past, about the fake death, about Alex?”  
“Melissa don’t ask him that, what if he didn't know and you just told him”  
“I do, I was there when he found out about Alex, and she is now dating my best friend”  
“How old are you?”  
“He is sixteen years older if that’s what you are wondering”  
“Is he good to you? Does he do cute little romantic thing for you?”  
“Are we talking about the same John Casey?”  
All three of them laughed  
“He is great, not very romantic, but he has a big heart when we are alone and no one can see it, but I love him for who he is"  
"Anything you want to know?"  
"Can I ask about his dad? He won’t talk about it so it’s okay if you don't either”  
“He left when John was three, he wasn’t a good man, so it was for the best. But Shannon’s dad came along when he was five, Shannon was born when he was ten and was a huge part of John’s life until he died in the line of duty the day before John turned seventeen"  
“Sorry for your loss. that explains why he hates his birthday and talking about either of them.”  
“Can I ask about your parents? I know you said they aren't in your life anymore, I’m just wondering why”  
“Our mom left when I was eight, she just left and never came back, my dad kinda spiraled after that, he was around some, but it was mostly just me and Ellie, then he disappeared for a while, but uh then he was killed not that long ago”  
“Oh honey I’m so sorry”  
“It’s okay”  
“So have you guys embarrassed him to death yet?” Chuck turned to see Casey standing there in a maroon henley that showed just how fit he was and black jeans that were sinfully tight  
“Holy shit, you look amazing”  
“It's just a shirt and jeans”  
“You only ever wear black t-shirts or your uniform, we totally need to go to fancy dinners more”  
“Mel stop making that face” Casey growled.  
“You two are just so cute”

 

After dinner, and a few hours of card games Chuck and Casey headed up for bed.   
"Can we talk?" They were in the bathroom brushing their teeth  
"Seriously, never ask, John Casey, wants to talk, hell yes"  
"I just want to talk about how hot you looked tonight"  
"You're lying"  
"I changed my mind"  
Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey's waist "You know you can't hold it in forever"  
Casey closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "It's about why I was upset when I lied to you about my birthday and why I did that thing we don't talk about, and why I snapped after you met Shan"  
"Let's go sit on the bed"   
They both sat down with their backs against the headboard slightly turned to face each other, Chuck grabbed Casey's hand "I'm here for you"  
"Many years ago when I was 'dead' my mom got cancer, she kicked its ass by the time I came back into their lives, and I regretted not being there for her during her battle. Then I got a call and she told me it was back. Then a few weeks later she called and told me it was worse than they thought and they were working on a treatment plan. When Shannon came to town she told me that mom had decided to not do the treatment and just let life take its course. She doesn't want to be sick and weak from the treatment in her last days"  
"Oh my god John, I'm so sorry" He pulled Casey into a hug, Casey buried his face into Chuck's neck, crying harder than he ever has. Chuck rubbed his back crying along with him.  
After about five minutes Casey sat up wiping his face in his shirt. "That's why I needed this trip, they think she only has a few months left"  
"I wish I knew what to say"  
"Just being here is enough"  
"I love you, John"  
"I love you, Chuck"

 

“Walk faster, we are running late”  
“Tell me again why we are getting dressed up to go have tacos on the beach?”  
“Because I like how your ass looks in those pants”  
“Don’t get any ideas, I’m still traumatized from Melissa walking in on us, I’ll probably need a week to be able to get hard again”  
“I highly doubt that, let’s go” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand leading him down a path  
“Casey, what is this?” They walked up to a long table on the beach lit with candles and not only was Casey’s mom and both sisters there, Ellie, Devon, Clara, Morgan, and Alex were also all there too.  
Casey grabbed both of Chuck’s hands “I love you, Chuck, I know we haven't been together for a long time, but I know I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m not an emotional man, and I’m having trouble finding the words” He pulled a ring out of his pocket “This ring belonged to my father, the man who raised me, he was my best friend, the man who made me who I am. I can’t promise you a perfect future but I can promise to love you no matter what, please marry me, Chuck”  
“Holy fuck, yes, of course, I’d be honored to marry you, and wear that ring, and love you forever”  
Casey slid the ring on Chuck’s finger before kissing him.  
“Okay you two, enough with the kissing, get over here so we can start planning a wedding”  
“Give us a minute mother” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand walking them a little bit away so they could talk in private.  
“You really flew out my family to be here for this?”  
“That was Ellie’s idea after I called her and told her I wanted to propose. I don’t want to ruin this moment, but two days ago when we got here, after you went to bed my mom and me sat down and talked. She gave me the ring, told me Nicholas would want me to have it, she said she knew you were the one for me. I was going to wait, but since she is sick” Casey was holding back tears “I’m not saying that the only reason I proposed was because I wanted her to see it, because it’s not, yeah it’s sooner than I planned but I just wanted her to know that for the first time in my adult life I have found happiness and I want to her to be a part of planning the wedding, since I don't know how much longer I have with her”  
“Then let’s get married tomorrow. I want her to be able to walk you down the aisle. We have had a crazy relationship, and you’re right, it hasn't been a long time, but I know you are everything I’ve ever needed in life and I want your mom to see us get married”  
They wiped away their tears and kissed before heading back to the table.  
“Well I hope none of you have plans tomorrow because we are getting married”  
“Did you hit your head dad?”  
“No Alex, everyone we love is here right now, so why not, we are simple guys, we don’t need a big show”  
Casey’s mom reached across the table and grabbed Chuck’s hand “thank you” she whispered.

 

“Happy mother’s day Chuck” Casey handed Chuck a bouquet of flowers  
Chuck rolled his eyes “You’re ridiculous, neither of us are moms”  
“Fine, happy two year wedding anniversary”  
“Who would have thought two years ago this is where our life would be?”  
The door opened “Any news yet?”  
“No El, still waiting”  
“I’m going crazy waiting”  
“How do you think we feel, I told you we would call you”  
“I can’t focus on work knowing you two are sitting here waiting”  
“You have had two babies, one of them was just born six months ago, you should know how long labor can take”  
“Have you two eaten?”  
“Devon brought us muffins maybe twenty minutes ago”  
“Oh that liar, he said he hasn't checked in”  
“I promise, we will have you both paged once he or she is here, I promise El”  
As Ellie went to open the door there was a knock, Ellie opened it. “Come in”  
The nurse wheeled in a bassinet, inside was a baby swaddled in a yellow blanket and a pink hat “Congratulations dads, it’s a girl”  
Chuck picked her up kissing her forehead. “Hi baby girl, I’m your daddy”  
“She is so beautiful” Ellie was crying “I’m going to give you two a minute and go find Devon”  
Casey took his shirt off and sat down in the chair, Chuck laid her back in the bassinet to unwrap the blanket from her so she was just in her diaper.   
"And this is your other daddy" He laid her on Casey’s chest, then put the blanket over her “I didn’t know it was possible to love you any more than I already do, but seeing you with our daughter, I love you both so much it hurts”  
“Thank you for this Bartowski, thank you for everything. Sit with us”  
Chuck sat on Casey’s lap, he was turned to face their daughter, resting his head on Casey’s other shoulder. He gently ran his fingers through her dark hair that was sticking out of the bottom of the hat. “I think she is going to have my curls”  
“I hope so” Casey kissed his forehead  
"I hope she has your eyes"

There was a knock at the door “come in”  
A nurse opened the door so they could wheel a bed in.   
“Okay someone get me a picture of this” Shannon smiled at them  
“I will, and I’ll print hundreds of them” Ellie walked in behind them.  
“How are you feeling Shan?”  
“Like I just pushed a watermelon out of my vagina”  
“Okay gross, I said I didn't want any details that involve that”  
“Well that’s what you get when your sister gives birth to your daughter”  
“That will forever sound weird” Chuck got up to go hug her “Thank you for this Shannon, I have no idea how we will ever be able to express what this means for us”  
“You did some of the work”  
“He jacked off in a cup, you had to get shots and have eggs removed and put back in then cook a baby, then push it out”  
“Oh my god Casey”   
“You married him, but enough of that, we are all dying to know what her name is”  
“We wanted to name her in mom’s honor, and Shannon you have been such a big part in this, we gave her the same middle name as you since that also honors Nicholas. So I’d like to introduce you to Evelyn Nicole Casey-Bartowski”


End file.
